


【呈莫】所以，不要让陌生人轻巧上门，否则...

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 朋友，当你一人独居时，切记切记，不要随便让陌生人进屋，不要因为他长得帅就时不时花痴晃神，行踪越是诡秘者，越要小心。（好吧，我xjb想写肉，就写了，前面敬告虽然有点搞笑，但也是认真，哈哈哈哈严肃脸）





	【呈莫】所以，不要让陌生人轻巧上门，否则...

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友，当你一人独居时，切记切记，不要随便让陌生人进屋，不要因为他长得帅就时不时花痴晃神，行踪越是诡秘者，越要小心。  
> （好吧，我xjb想写肉，就写了，前面敬告虽然有点搞笑，但也是认真，哈哈哈哈严肃脸）

正文

私人假期已过了四天，莫关山空闲得在自家院子前的花圃里浇花。

草坪右侧靠近房子的地方，水龙头连接着细长的水管，莫关山站在栅栏尽头，扯着管子慢悠悠往另一侧走。他戴着顶草帽，硕大的帽檐将他大半张脸遮得严实，只露出殷红的唇、瘦削的下巴。

大太阳的天气，水花四处喷射，溅落在簇拥的花丛中，花瓣叶片上的水珠折射了光线，亮晶晶的，让人心情不由自主地变好。

大概浇得差不多的时候，莫关山放下水管，脱下手套，从石子径往回走。他吹了个口哨，屋里忽地有了动静，过了几秒从门里钻出一条黑白相间的毛茸茸的大狗，嘴里叼着个稍鼓的布袋，兴冲冲地扑到他跟前。

“真是个乖孩子。”莫关山莞尔，蹲下身揉了揉阿拉斯加的大脑袋，从它嘴里拿下装着饮料零食的袋子。

边吃着东西边看着手机上的音乐视频，俊朗的大男孩小小惬意了一下，准备进屋时，发现隔壁邻居家的门竟然开了。莫关山拉凳子的动作顿了一下，看着那个方向有些诧异。

他是第二次见到这位名不见经传的新邻居，那人搬来三个多月，除却搬家那天露了脸冲他打过一次招呼，其余时间他再也没有见过。莫关山自诩不是长舌八卦之人，虽然疑惑，但也不会故意猎奇，去窥探他人的隐私和秘密。

毋须犹豫，莫关山拿着剩下的东西，招呼布鲁进门，而后不作磨蹭，在邻居开着跑车出了车库时，回了房间。

凌晨大约一点多，汽车引擎的咆哮声透过玻璃窗，狂野粗鲁地穿破莫关山的耳膜，他不堪其扰，在被子里翻了几下身，听着那声音由强变弱，逐渐消失。

过了一会儿，莫关山以为好了，又闭上眼强制自己进入睡眠。但不到几分钟，大门门铃却接连急促响起，午夜时分，这样夺命惊魂般的扰人的方式，换做是谁，恐怕都免不了憋上一肚子气。

莫关山掀开被子，踩着拖鞋，略微恼火地下了楼。将客厅和厨房的灯啪啪地全都打开，布鲁趴在窝里睁眼看他，似乎是感觉到他的怒气，摇了摇尾巴站起来，小跑到他面前转了几圈，又去到门口呜呜叫了三两声。

眉头紧锁，莫关山从猫眼看了下，瞧见一个高大的男人正蹲在他家的门柱子旁，捂着胃，低头干呕。

大晚上的，心里莫名有些发慌，莫关山不太敢贸然出门，于是弯着腰站在门口，多观察了片刻。

男人穿着件宽松的黑色外衣，下边套一条破洞浅灰牛仔裤，里边一件扎染薄衫，脚上是高帮的棕灰色马丁靴。不知怎么的，莫关山觉得他有些眼熟，但现下那人一直低着头，只凭借穿着身形，根本看不出是谁。

焦躁间，莫关山捏着门把手，再三思量，下定决心时，往外一看，那男人已经抬起了头，并一动不动地看着他的位置，目光幽深如潭水，隐约透着丝邪性，直叫人心头发怵。

是新邻居！

或许是这个认知，莫关山不自觉地开了门，布鲁汪了一声，扑到男人脚下，嗅了嗅，又退后了几步。

“你....嗯...先生你怎么在这？”红发青年尴尬地扯了下嘴角，没有走上前去。

“有胃药吗？抗酸类的。”贺呈撑着地板站了起来。

他直勾勾地盯着莫关山眼睛看，高大的身躯一下子到了莫关山跟前，“临时胃痛，家里药吃光了，找你帮帮忙。”

男人手搭在门框上，偏着脑袋同他说话，两人的距离格外地近，近到莫关山呼吸间都是他身上海藻青苔及伏特加混合的气味，让他瞬间联想到北欧湿漉漉的冬天。

心不在焉地，莫关山摇了摇头，有些遗憾，“很抱歉先生，家里没有胃药，用不用我帮你问一下其他业主，只是...有点晚了，不一定有人回应。”

贺呈没有说话，棱角分明的脸庞被屋子里暖黄的光线照得柔和了些。许久，他放下胳膊，压住眼里的玩味及某种欲望，低缓道，“不要紧，我突然间觉得比刚才好多了，熬一熬应该就没事了，打扰你休息了。那么，我先回去了。”他绅士地笑了笑，在莫关山的注视下离开了。

回到床上，莫关山隐隐觉得有什么不对劲，但是困意来袭，不容细想，他蹭着枕头再一次沉沉入睡。

之后几天，破天荒地，男人总是来他这边同他聊天交谈，理由是闷在家里久了，想交交朋友，融入新世界。

随着了解的深入，莫关山得知贺呈是一名油画家，这两年刚从国外回来，开了四五个国内个人展，在业界算是小有名气，但是性格孤僻，几乎没有什么朋友。贺呈提到相关的这类事，有时详细有时草草略过，但他眼神里的落寞孤单，却是真实存在的，莫关山瞟到几次，不由同情。

又是三个月过去，两人已是十分熟络，莫关山日常大小事出了问题，贺呈不嫌麻烦，也帮着他解决，总之十分热心，令人倍感亲切。

晚上七点多钟的时候，莫关山从外头回来，便急匆匆地去浴室洗澡。他把换洗衣物放进衣篓，进门调水温，哪知刚碰到开关，另一头洗手台的水管滋滋喷水，不待反应，干脆整个爆裂了。

顿时，几道水柱喷向空中，把莫关山全身都浇透了。他顶着满脸水去找工具箱修水管，但结果越修越糟糕，到后面浴室里像是发大水般，淹了有二十几厘米高，部分水没出门槛，将外边的木质地板泡了十几坪。

下意识地，莫关山打了座机电话，找贺呈过来帮忙，却没想到因为这件事直接改变自己的后半部分人生，将其彻底拉偏至其他轨道。

“你来了，浴室外边全是水现在，我不会修那个。”莫关山苦恼不已，只能期待地望着贺呈，希望他能把将要遭殃的家具抢救下来。

贺呈把门关上，手里拿着两根新的坚硬的白色长管，笑着说，“你是不是忘了先把总阀门关上？”

莫关山被他提点，拍着脑袋大叹自己蠢，立马跑去把总阀关上，再看浴室，除了地上的水，水管的水滴滴哒哒彻底消停了。

男人显然很有经验，动起手来极快，不过半小时就把新管换上了。他叫莫关山拿了拖把过来，在浴室把水清进漏水孔，才把其他东西收拾妥当干净。

“谢谢啦，你要是有空，我明天请你吃饭。”莫关山送他到门口，嘴角一抹笑，眼睛里亮光闪烁。

贺呈现在是两手空空，穿着单衣休闲裤站在莫关山身旁，闲适得很。他没有立刻走，而是打量着莫关山喉结往下的地方。白色T恤、灰色短裤全都湿透，紧紧地贴着青年的皮肤，上半身甚至能看到肉色以及两点微凸。

莫关山被他火热的视线盯着，后背毛毛的，竟然有些发冷。他想着是刚才泡水泡湿了身体，寒气进去闹的，因而没在意。但当他要把门关上时，贺呈忽地从外面挤身进来，擒住他的胳膊把他按在了门板上。

“贺...贺呈？你做什么？你不回去吗？”莫关山脸色难看到了极点，这是第一次他在男人面前绷不住情绪。

“啪”地一下，客厅的灯黑了。厨房浴室的倒还亮着，但是此刻，四周还是朦胧昏暗，并逐渐显露出暧昧的气氛。

贺呈力气大得很，一只手攥住莫关山的两只手腕，胳膊上的肌肉鼓胀起来，健美的曲线将男人的力与美感充分结合。他不说话，膝盖顶进莫关山两腿之间，有一下没一下地磨蹭撩拨那里蛰伏着的肉茎。

莫关山被他弄到那，还有什么想不清的，羞臊间张嘴就冲着男人的胳膊咬上去，气势汹汹，宛如一头发怒的小兽。贺呈自然不给他机会，捏住他的两颊，让他张着嘴无法动弹，而后自己亲上去，舌头长驱直入，搜刮莫关山的口腔贝齿，又做性器抽插的动作，缓慢地舔舐他的软肉。

“唔...唔...”青年被束缚着，难以逃脱，喉间几度哽咽。

贺呈亲他亲了好久，直到嘴唇发麻才肯放过。莫关山脱离了他的吻，先是大喘，待胸口平息，就想唾口大骂。贺呈根本不让他如愿，利索地扯下他的裤子，把手直接覆盖在了他隐藏在耻毛间的阴茎上。他用力揉捏了一把，莫关山当即叫出声，刚说了个“流”字，就被男人抗在肩上，“挟持”去卧室。

莫关山喊了几次布鲁，见它只是看着，却不来帮忙，知道它是跟贺呈混熟了，把他当做自己人，心里又气又恼。

上楼后，贺呈踢开卧室的门，一把将莫关山甩在床上，在他头晕眼花之际压了上去。两人身体碰着身体，简直可以用密不可分来形容。贺呈手脚比刚才更快，一边压着莫关山手臂大腿，一边把他衣服剥落。等到他完全赤身裸体地躺在自己身下，贺呈呼吸已是粗重许多，裤里的鸡巴硬邦邦地戳着莫关山的屁股，快要爆炸。

“放开我，贺呈！你这是强奸！”莫关山瞪着他，极力挣扎。

“干得你爽了，就是合奸。”黄暴的话语几乎是立即将莫关山唬住了，他楞了一下，胸口就被男人粗野地来回揉搓。

贺呈不管其他，跨坐在莫关山身上，把他的手用自己的皮带绑在床头的栏杆上，两条腿压住，让他无法动弹。

莫关山气得眼眶都红了，却又怕接下来要发生的事，不禁哀求道，“有话好说，你要什么我都给你，只要别碰我。”他压低了嗓音，哭腔就比较明显，沙沙地，比平时更性感些。

贺呈被他的声音勾得心里痒，身下的巨龙青筋暴突，龟头红艳硕大，慢慢就往莫关山会阴处摩擦，他俯下身在莫关山娇嫩的乳珠上舔了几下，舌头抵住那粒，吮吸按揉，吸得啧啧有声。

青年被这么一弄，胸口湿湿麻麻的，跟触电一样，他敏感得呻吟了下，性器不受控制地勃起了些。

“嗯...别舔...别舔那里。”

贺呈吸完左边吸右边，两只手把莫关山胸口的肉堆到中间，大力地揉弄，直到那处红通通一片，乳珠胀大到拇指盖大小。莫关山面上一直在抗拒，但心里也有陌生的快感涌起，他轻声叫着，身下扭动，不知不觉把自己的阴茎跟贺呈的肉棍蹭到一块。

“骚货！你看你也是有感觉的。”贺呈嘴上骂了一句，从他身上下来，把人翻了个身，弄成臀部高耸等着挨肏的姿势。

莫关山觉得难堪，头埋在被子里，泪水往下掉，“都是你！”委屈得很。

贺呈知道他在哭，脱了自己的衣服，一只手把他的腰往下压了几分，另一只手对着那丰满多肉的臀扇了过去，他左右打了几次，扇得两团软肉不停颤动，上面红艳艳地都是指痕，竟有些凌虐美。

“你的屁股我早就想操了，你弯腰在花圃那里摘花的时候，我就想捅进去，让你站在栏杆那边，挨我操上几天。”

他大力掰开臀峰，露出里边粉嫩的肉洞，伸手对着那处又是一巴掌，看到它一收一缩开合的样子，低头直接把嘴凑了上去。

莫关山想不到他会这样，身体肮脏的地方被人用舌头舔弄，甚至探了进去，腰窝一软，娇吟起来，“嗯啊，贺呈，嗯，停下！”

穴口的褶皱被慢慢舔平，里边无师自通，逐渐松软，贺呈捧着那对蜜臀，宽厚的大掌来回推揉，舌头伸进穴里，灵活地进去，对着肉壁又钻又舔，还不时吮一下。莫关山手抓紧皮带，阳具肿胀酸痛，但后面无比舒服。贺呈弄了一阵，舌尖偶然触到他的一个点，引得他大叫，马眼处吐出不少粘液。

“叫得那么大声，不是骚货是什么？”

后穴霎时空虚下来，贺呈胸腹全贴上莫关山后背，手掌从他的身后滑至他的三角区，替他抚慰阴茎。他用手指抠挖莫关山马眼沟壑，从头撸至根部，间或照顾两个鼓鼓的精囊。他的唇舌也没闲着，在莫关山后背舔吻，像是要把他整个身体都涂抹上自己的痕迹，以作主权宣誓。

莫关山听他满嘴脏话，实在想不到他是个出身不错的画家，只觉得他跟地痞流氓差不多，除了副好面貌，骨子里都是粗俗的。莫关山眉头紧蹙，想都没想，就把心里话说了出来，“流氓、粗俗”全说了。

贺呈见他这样倔，手上用力一按，莫关山阴茎顿痛，泪水越出越多，“你就是个变态！”

贺呈嘴角微勾，笑了一下，眼里的占有欲和控制欲浓厚得快要溢出，整个人透着一股狠厉。

“对了，我猜你还是不知道吧。”贺呈贴在莫关山耳边哈气，伸出舌头舔了一下他的耳道。

“什么？”莫关山被他弄得气息不稳，一脸茫然道。

贺呈将两根手指直接戳进他还湿软的后穴，肉棒啪啪撞击他的会阴穴，“我给你画了好多画，睡着时的、上班时的、吃东西时的、洗澡时的、自慰时的，画了好多，你要看，我把你带到我家，我们每天都看。”

他抽出手指，肉棍“噗嗤”一声一插到底，莫关山彻底失了神，所以这死变态偷窥自己多久了？想也没想全，在贺呈猛力抽插下，莫关山后边舒服得已是不知西东，一个劲配合地喊“老公，大几把。”骚水精液喷得到处都是，成功变成合奸。


End file.
